


Everyday Heroes

by Maeighghan



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeighghan/pseuds/Maeighghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes place right after Kate almost kills herself and Max saves her. Chloe and Max go to visit Kate and they realize their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyday Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I have an actual problem with over obsessing about Max and Chloe. I may need a therapist...  
> XD

Max came down from the roof with her arm around Kate, feeling relieved she managed to stop her from jumping. They pushed open the door leading outside and were greeted by a large crowd of students gathered in front of the building. Max heard someone shout "Give it up for Max!" But she wasn't totally sure who it was as everyone starting clapping and cheering.

Max let go of Kate allowing paramedics to wrap the blonde girl in a blanket. She looked over at Max, a questioning look in her eyes, "I'll come visit you as soon I can," Max assured her as the paramedics lead her to the waiting ambulance. Max watched as it drove off before turning her attention to the group of people approaching her.

"Max, that was incredible!" Juliet exclaimed. "Do you think maybe we could meet up later? I would love to write an article about you and Kate."

Max heard Dana telling Juliet to give her space and that Kate had enough attention. Max wasn't listening though because she was focused on Victoria, who was rushing inside the dorms looking very upset.

_Serves her right. Max thought bitterly, she sighed. No, even she doesn't deserve to think its her fault, even though it kinda is._

Warren put a hand on Max's shoulder. "Hey you okay?" He asked sounding concerned. She turned her attention to him and noticed the group was silently watching to see what she would do.

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine." Max forced a small smile.

_Of course I'm not fine! I just watched my friend jump off a roof and then went back and saved her!_

Principal Wells came over, "Excuse me, Max, can I have a word with you in my office. We would like to go over the details of what happened."

_Now you want to listen to what I have to say._

Max just nodded and followed him towards the school building, away from the prying eyes of her fellow students.

x.x.x

She sat in the principal's office next to Nathan, with David Madsen, and Mr. Jefferson standing by the desk. Principal Wells turned to face her, "So, Max, why exactly were you on the roof with Kate Marsh?"

_Oh, I don't know! Maybe because I was busy trying to stop her from jumping off a roof! Its not like any of you were planning on helping._

Max took a breath calming her thoughts. She hesitated and looked over at Nathan for a moment then up at Principal Wells. "Nathan dosed her." Max began.

x.x.x

About a half hour later she was sitting outside Blackwell with Warren, watching the freaky eclipse in awe. "This has been a strange fucking week." Max groaned.

"Definitely," Warren agreed. "First snow and now an eclipse. I wish I could explain that!"

"Me too, Warren, me too," Max shivered and Warren moved over putting his arm around her.

x.x.x

Chloe was sitting on the bench by the lighthouse when the eclipse happened. Feeling freaked out about everything that happened that day, she decided to go see Max at Blackwell. She considered texting her but it didn't seem appropriate considering everything Max was dealing with at the moment. Chloe wanted to be there for her.

x.x.x

When Chloe arrived at Blackwell she went in the direction of the girls dorms but on her way saw Max and some guy staring up at the eclipse. Chloe felt a pang of jealousy which she quickly snapped out of when she realized how stupid she was being. She turned around to head back to her truck and get out of the their way.

"Max?" Warren asked. "Isn't that the girl in the truck from yesterday?"

Max looked where Warren pointed.

_I hope nothing's wrong._

"I should probably go see if she's okay." Max explained. "Sorry, Warren, I'll be right back."

"Chloe, wait." Max called rushing over.

Chloe turned around, surprised. "Oh hey, Max. I'm uh sorry about Kate."

Max nodded looking at the ground. "I'm just glad she's okay."

"Yeah, thanks to you, Super Max!" Chloe exclaimed placing a hand on her shoulder trying to catch Max's gaze.

"So um, what are you doing here, Chloe?" Max asked.

"I thought I would swing by and make sure you were okay." Chloe said casually, dropping her hand from Max's shoulder.

Max blushed, "Thanks. Chlo." Max looked into her blue eyes.

"I see someone else has already got it covered." Chloe teased.

Max pushed her playfully, "Shut up," Max smiled. "He's just a friend." Max paused, "I was going to go to the hospital to check up on Kate..." Max said glancing at Chloe.

"Need a ride, right?" Chloe laughed. "You could've just asked. I'm your faithful chauffeur and companion, remember." Chloe smiled nudging Max in the arm.

Max blushed, as Chloe put an arm around Max and they walked to her truck.

"Warren!" Max remembered as Chloe started the car.

"Warren?" Chloe asked obviously only pretending to have forgotten about him.

The photographer rolled her eyes. "Just text him." Chloe suggested, driving away from Blackwell. "You so don't need him, you've got me." Chloe said proudly, looking over at Max.

"Watch the road, Girl Wonder!" Max smirked.

x.x.x

They pulled into the parking lot in front of the hospital and Max picked at fingernails suddenly feeling nervous.

"Are you seriously scared to see Kate?" Chloe asked.

"No way.." Max said but her voice wavered.

 _Wow smooth,_ Max thought.

"Who are you trying to convince," Chloe said raising her eyebrows at Max.

"I'm ready." Max said confidently grabbing the car door handle.

"Max wait. Hang on." Chloe said stopping her.

"You can't go in there nervous, she'll pick up on it will only make her feel worse." Chloe says her voice lowered as she spoke.

Max's gaze lingered on Chloe for a moment and then she nodded. For a second Chloe looked.. vulnerable and sad. Max felt guilty and it must've showed because Chloe turned away her cheeks turning pink.

"Chloe I-" Max started.

Chloe cut her off, "You should go inside before it gets too late."

"You're not coming?" Max asked.

"Uh, I don't like hospitals much." Chloe admitted.

Max knew there was something Chloe wasn't telling her but she didn't want to push it. She got out of the car, "I'll be fast." She promised.

x.x.x

After about twenty minutes passed, Chloe was feeling restless.

_It so doesn't take this fucking long to say "Hey glad you're not dead." Especially because she just got admitted to the hospital today! Should I go in? No way, I'm so not going in there. I'll just text her..._

x.x.x

Max paced outside the hospital just out of view of Chloe's truck. She knew she had no reason to feel nervous but she couldn't help it.

She turned back towards Chloe's truck, about to give up on going inside, when she heard a car door slam.. loudly. Chloe walked over to the front entrance, and once she saw Max standing there outside she threw her arms up in defeat.

"You haven't gone in yet, have you," Chloe asked potently.

Max shrugged.

"Come on, Super Max!" Chloe encouraged her grabbing the shorter girl's shoulders practically shaking her, "You need to chill out, Kate is your friend."

"I know but what if she doesn't want to see me."

"Thats stupid."

Max frowned at her friend.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Look, I'll come with you if it means we can get out of here."

"I thought you didn't like hospitals." Max pointed out.

"That's exactly why I want to leave." Chloe declared. Max raised an eyebrow at Chloe.

Chloe took a breath, "I'm going to tell you something." She hesitates. "I was here once for awhile. A few years ago, after you left, I was really depressed and I.." She shoved her bracelets back, showing Max her arm. "I um..."

"Chloe, stop." Max said looking down guiltily. "You don't need to tell me, I understand." She looks back up at Chloe's face.

"No, I need you to know." Chloe persisted. "Its not you're fault, I just needed to feel something, I had lost everyone I cared about. I just wanted to give up. The rest isn't important I just needed you to know that it isn't your fault." Chloe finished.

Chloe looks at her friend, feeling relieved Max knew. "I don't really know why I just told you that," Chloe starts, "I hate that guilty face," Chloe forces a laugh, but Max could tell thinking about this hurt her.

"Its okay, Chloe." Max wrapped her friend in a hug. "I love you."

Chloe pulled away and looked at the smaller girl with a shocked expression. Max blushed, "I um.. Sorry."

She lifted her right hand up to rewind. Chloe grabbed it, now Max was the one with the shocked expression.

_Can she do that? Damn she's quick, or am I predictable._

Chloe interrupted Max's thoughts. "I love you too, dork, although this isn't exactly the most romantic setting." Chloe smiled intertwining her fingers with Max's as she leaned in and kissed her.

Max was too shocked to do anything for a moment.

_What?! Did Chloe just- Did she?Wow._

Max pushed away her thoughts as she wrapped her hands around the taller girls neck and kissed her back. Chloe could feel Max smiling as she placed her hands on the shorter girl's hips pulling her closer.

The kiss lasted a moment longer and Max felt disappointed when it was over.

Chloe looked into Max's eyes and smiled. Max blushed. "Come on, dork, lets go see your friend." Chloe said.

"Are you sure?" Max asked.

Chloe took Max's hand and stepped towards the front doors of the hospital. Chloe pushed the doors open and they stepped inside together.

"Anything for my superhero."

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally going to write Max and Chloe visiting Kate but then I got carried away with Pricefield because its me, so it didn't happen that way. :)
> 
> You're welcome for that pointless information.


End file.
